


Coffee & Trophies.

by Enishi



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enishi/pseuds/Enishi
Summary: When two different timelines collide the results can be..interesting and bizarre. Ezio has returned from a long and gruelling mission where he just wants some Coffee and perhaps a bit of attention from his lover, when Arno has other-- more playful idea's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I never paid attention to my French lessons in school so my attempts are rusty and horrible.
> 
> I suffer from Dyslexia, thus my spelling and grammar can / will be awful.
> 
> This is a one-shot between a crack pairing I have with Ezio and Arno, that's based on a dream I had and thought I could share it with everyone else!
> 
> I do not own Assassin's Creed, this is merely a fan work based on a dream I had.

It had been a long night, limbs ached, eyes were sore and his stomach rumbled. Pushing open the Cafe doors the first scent that hit him was fresh coffee. Drawing in a deep breath it was like sweet ambrosia to him.  
There were few patrons this morn, many came in to pick a fresh cake without having to wait hours in the bakeries or read their newspapers whilst enjoying another special blend. This was always a place of intrigue, not only was it a working establishment but had been his home for so long that many of the workers knew whom he was.  
Pulling down his hood, as he approached the small bar where a friendly familiar face greeted then set down his favourite warm beverage. As fingers looped around the delicate cup he turned around, watching some workers clear the stage ready for another performance. They always had someone or something new on.  
Perched comfortably on the stool, he had the best and first view of something else. Moving through the few morning patrons they wore those tight black trousers, shirt and overcoat. Short dark hair was tied back with a bright red ribbon and they seemed to move with the same fluidity and grace of a well trained server.  
Except they weren't just a server.  
Hugging the tray, the mans eyes danced in a way that meant he was enjoying every moment of this and even bowed to some. The truth was, he loved watching them work, it was something else entirely when they were leaping across rooftops as if it were second nature. But to watch them in such a normal environment, being themselves yet also not revealing their true nature.  
There could be envy there, but he wouldn't embrace it.  
After all, this man was his and they theirs. As much was known the moment their eyes met across the Cafe and in that silent recognition the same warmth of adoration flowed between them. They smiled and he felt compelled to do the same. 

Mornings were never a thing with him, he often grudgingly rolled from his warm bed before the Cockerel even crowed and would have his ward's clothes washed, pressed and breakfast on a tray just as the sun crested the sky.  
He didn't enjoy servitude really, but the grace and poise behind it was the main factor his footwork was so good, along with brilliant self control and flexibility. It had been honed well by his mentor, becoming almost unmatched with a sword in hand.  
Yet, that morning was different. No warm body or mark in the bed, no watching his lover rise and then pulling them back down for a few more minutes of being together. He'd slept and awoke alone. Something he never enjoyed doing. One of many reasons why he slipped into her bed.  
Not wanting to dwell upon such, he'd dressed quickly and decided to wait on before his staff arrived. Most knew that the few reasons why he'd do so. One of such reasons was now in the same room as him, watching and he knew it. That was why there was a little more flexing, bending and attempts to flirt with the opposite sex. Little bits that would get their blood flowing.

His blood was indeed flowing warm, the aches of before now withering away at the sight of them. Over the years, such hints used to garner all the wrong responses until he came to realise it was all for them. His own personal show.  
Now they were slowly moving around the room, coming ever closer until the tall male had finally arrived at his side. Offering a very subtle but encouraging touch of the knee, it was too quick for most to capture and he would watch them set the tray down.  
At that point their hair had come lose a little and the ponytail now hung over one shoulder. Speaking in that wonderful romantic lilt of theirs, he would discern a few words he recognised but most was still foreign to him. French was not an easy language to master, but then again neither was Italian and sometimes their words would clash without either knowing what the other was saying.  
"Bonjourno Arno"

He couldn't help but touch them, not when they'd sat like that. A king almost surveying all his kingdom and those under it, including his dutiful servants. Though Arno would fight anyone away from his lover, he was determined to be the only one.  
"Bonjour Monsieur Ezio, what brings you to this part of Paris so early in the morning."  
A smile followed, turning to lean upon the counter as he'd eagerly await their response.

The cup clinked a little, setting it down upon the saucer in time for a reply.  
"To best view the finer parts of this city-- and to sample your expensive beverages free of charge."

He chuckled softly at that, of course both of them were allowed to pillage the cafe and kitchen whenever they liked, besides he loved to dote upon his lover. Only the most expensive food and drink were for them both, the drink they had was quite a rare blend which he'd bought just for them and was only ever served to.  
"Tips are always welcome Monsieur. "

"Then may I suggest you find someone better looking to serve."  
Lips tugged at the corners, quite enjoying this little game which was played out for those none the wiser whilst the unfortunate regulars would either not pay attention or tut at the display. 

"I'm sorry that I am not to your liking monsieur, perhaps a change of clothes is in order..qui?"  
Brow raised he wiped hands on a towel and sauntered past, if his actions were nothing to go by it was when he paused by the door clearly labelled "Private" that he would pause, turn and give them a very suggestive look. 

Blood was no longer the only thing warm within him now as it surged to other parts.  
As infuriating as many may see it, he often forgot how attractive and sly his lover could be. That behind those handsome looks was a very intelligent man that knew just how to twist people one way or another.  
When the door closed he was twisting, but off the stool. At least the cup was empty and was eternally thankful for how tired he was as it made the progress over towards it, more believable.

Waiting at the foot of the stairs, he looked down at his reflection upon the smooth marble. Tucking a few strands behind one ear, behind him he not only sensed but saw their movement and he took to the first two steps.

An almost exhausted sigh, letting the door close and watching as his lover started a new game.  
"Arno I am tired.."  
They looked innocently down at him.  
"Too tired for moi?"  
Never, his stubborn side screamed out and started towards them only to watch as they danced further up the stairs until turned and he had a generous view of their arse. The way it flexed with each step had him mesmerised. Clearly a man of dangerous powers.  
Then he'd stop at the top, lean onto the banister with a suggestive pose where they appeared to wait for him.  
Taking the first few steps, watching to make sure this wasn't a trick and only tentatively continued when no movement came of it. Except as he rose closer to his prize they moved away again.  
"Arno..don't do this."  
Spinning around like a ballerina they would pause, smiling wonderfully at them.  
"Do what mon cher?"  
A low but very pleased growl followed their question, his pace increased only to watch as his prey disappear into one of the rooms. It was the training room he was sure, confirmed when entering that all the wooden swords, poles and armour was neatly stored on racks. For a moment he could not see them.  
"Caro-- I do not like this game."  
His tiredness was the only reason he didn't want to do this right now, but once again his bodies protest was rendered null. In the door way leading out into the open roof garden was his lover, leaning casually against it with the first few buttons of their shirt open.  
Words failed him, though the look he gave had it mirrored in theirs and this time as he advanced he was determined not to let them go. 

They looked so tired, but the moment he teased them they became almost possessed and it sent heat all through his body. It took everything inside of him to not simply stand there and let the Italian take him, but he was not done. He wanted to push his lover to the limits, even as he gave them such a chance to claim him but alas, he was too quick and they in their current state slow.  
"Perhaps I should go back to reading books?"  
The taunt was almost shouted, moving across the garden and into the library. 

If he didn't not love them so much he'd have cursed them.  
Instead he was like a predator on the hunt and found energy he was not sure had been there before and was in the library moments later. Only to once again not see him. This is what tiredness did to Assassin's, it dulled all senses.  
As a book fell however he was alerted to their location, perched atop one of the book shelves with the ladder clearly too far away. The skinny French bastard had used his exceptionally good climbing skills to get up there. In comparison he was clumsy and would probably pull the entire shelf down.  
Grabbing the book from the floor he gently closed and set it on the table.  
"Do not disregard the love and attention of another's hand-- also be careful you do not cause any more to fall."

"But it was a memoir by Marguetite de Valois..one you expressed a dislike in."  
Didn't let any more books go but as they approached he moved along, away from them.  
"I suppose it is a little dangerous being up here."

Again they taunted him, of course he wasn't overly fond of the book but it had been one of the first few he'd managed to read in the broken French, Latin text. Knowing about a Queen's court and what happened in it was not exactly riveting material for the Italian.  
One day he'd write his own books and memoirs, perhaps for the benefit of others.  
Taking another step towards them, wondering if he could grab a limb or climb the ladder even.  
"Why don't you come down from there, so I can show you what is dangerous."

There was that smile again and he gracefully dropped down to the floor, quickly moving around the other side of the table, circling until he was the complete opposite them.  
"Something wrong mon petit"

Leans on the table, not giving any clear indication of which direction he was going to go in. Tired or not, his stubbornness would almost always win through and he was sure that if he kept his gaze upon them so fervently then he'd not lose.  
"Come here."

"Now that would just spoil the game altogether."  
His stance was much more unpredictable, pacing a little from one side to the next until his lover moved. Giving them credit they could dart faster than most creature's he'd ever seen and their fingers almost closed around his shirt if he had not spun to one side.  
"Come now, you can do better than that."

Most everyone else would have had a stream of angry Italian but the playfulness of them both was showing, he laughed even when fabric slipped through fingers, their places now swapped and he tried to grab them from across the middle. 

Stepping back from that attempt he started to undo his belt, pulling it slowly away from trousers, even if the movement had been random it now put him much closer to the exit once again and started to walk away from them, back out into the garden.

Arno was not the only occupant of this home whom knew it from top to bottom, by the time they'd turned he was already rushing from the room, heart pounding, as he went to block their exit. Clearly something the Frenchman was not bargaining on as they stopped dead and inches from his arms.  
Their last ditch effort to flee was also thwarted, he'd planted one hand against the rose lined trellis, thankfully not quite in full bloom so flesh was not pricked.  
"Do not test me Caro.."

"I wouldn't dare.."  
He teased, once again shifting the situation to suit their own needs by resting upon the wooden surface and almost posing just for them, a finger even rose to brush open the shirt more in invitation, there was also another clear invite as the walk across the yard had given him time to undo the button to trousers as well.

It was maddening how they could infuriate but also attract at the same time, even the hint of that chest had him chewing lips and bringing one hand from the cage he'd made to dip inside and caress that gracefully toned muscle.  
An appreciative growl followed, his gaze darted down, not missing anything as he looked at what else was on display just for him.  
Unable to hold back any longer, lips brushed then met. Both seemingly giving in to the other, sounds muffled by the kiss only caused heat to ignite further. Suddenly maddening lust would consume him. Wanting to release some pent up frustration over the teasing, tiredness and a multitude of other things that worked itself up over the past few hours or more.

The kiss was like liquid fire, burnt but in a way he could not describe, within moments he felt himself swelling for them, the tight trousers a curse and blessing now held back his raging lust. Fingers would twine through thick locks, one slipping free to reach around robes to grasp one muscular rump.  
It was then he knew he wanted, no needed that to power hips into him. Strong swift strokes he craved nothing less and when lips parted he whimpered a little.

This dance was now so familiar but always feeling beyond recognition, he wanted everything at once, the internal battle raged on and his body was guiding them around, past the rose buds, trying not to trip on a small bush and made a sound of success when they all but crashed into the stone bench.  
"Now..you are mine."  
Backing his lover against it they staggered backwards, he would fall with them and catch their body before it hit the stone then lowered very gently, the last few inches. There he would rain kisses down, sitting back up to straddle and rake hands down the shirt. It was soon gone, almost shredded by enthusiasm and the chest bared was now worshipped.  
He could devour them so easily, the whimpering, groaning and many different sounds that greeting his caresses made him moan and praise them in his native tongue. 

How blessed he was to have such a powerful, considerate lover. Surely he was going to smash his head upon stone and this game be over quickly, his heart thumped fearfully until he felt them, eyes lofting to the adoring ones of the Italian and in that moment he knew he was safe.  
Peace did not reign long.  
Hands were all over, scarred digits caressing sensitive flesh and tracing every scar or pinching a nipple in retaliation for making him wait. But it was worth it, gods above it was more than worth it.  
When on fire, Ezio blazed brighter than the sun and they would both go down in flames together..


End file.
